The Misguided Angels of Death
by Bakura's Treasure
Summary: This story is about twins named Kurai and Tira who were separated at birth and how they end up working together. Note: This story is written in first person, POVs will change from time to time, and there's some implications of twincest.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Kurai and Tira

This story is about two girls named Kurai and Tira.

They're sisters separated at age 3 so they don't know

each other yet.

More Information about Tira will be given in this story

based off or Wikia information I've found. Point of

views will be changed from Tira's to Kurai's and vice

versa on occasion. Incest will be in this so if you no

like, you leave,'kay? Good.

Thoughts will be in _italics_ for Tira and **bold **for Kurai


	2. Chapter 1: Bird of Passage

The Misguided Angels of Death Chapter 1: Bird of Passage

Authuor's Note: The first few chapters will be in Tira's POV. Enjoy!

12 years ago...

Once long ago, two assassins heard crying while traveling in the woods. They found a young girl practically bawling.

"Hey, little girl?" one the assassins asked. He looks feminine.

"Tira" the child sniffled.

"Are you lost?" asked the manlier of the two.

"Yes."

The feminine assassin looked at his partner. "What should we do, Fanguru? We may be heartless but we can't just leave a young child here!"

"Let's take her with us" said Fanguru,"She may be of good use to us."

Present time...

My name is Tira. Currently I'm working for the assassin group called Bird of Passage. I was raised by them since I was three, stripped of my

freedom and choice of future. Since I was young I grew accustomed to taking lives without remorse. I have to kill people more often to keep

myself sane.

Today's mission is to kill the King in Merak. Rion Gildheart. He doesn't really seem like much of a threat to me, but I took the mission anyway.

Fanguru was to come with me.

"Hee hee hee hee! Hurray! We found a new one!" I happily sang.

"Let's go then!" was Fanguru's order.

So basically, all we did was sneak inside the castle disguised ourselves as the King's men, drug the King's drink and torture him to death.

Although, the servants got in the way, the mission was a complete success.

A year after that mission, we all were on other missions when something rained down. It looked like sperm coming down from the sky. It got to

everyone but me. Even our leader's skull was burned by the seed. I was the only survivor. Leaving the hideout, I wandered around alone into

the night.

While wandering I killed many people. I didn't even want a place to stay but I did need some new clothes. Luckily, I found a nice looking couple

who was willing to take me in.

"Do you have any place to stay?" asked the woman.

"No" was my response.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us" said the man who was obviously the woman's husband.

I smiled gratefully.

So they took me to their house while telling me about their child. They said she was about my age and she'll be a nice playmate for me.

"From now on, you'll be treated as one of the family" the mother said," As long as you live in this house, under our roof"

I nodded.

End chapter 1.

Authuor's Note: Positive comments would be nice please ^_^


	3. Chapter 2: New Family

The Misguided Angels of Death Chapter 2: New family

Another year has passed since I've been in this  
family. They took real good care of me. So now I'm  
enjoying a somewhat normal life. Sabrina is the child  
the couple told me about. She's pretty nice I guess  
but she's average looking. Se came up to me one  
day and greeted me.  
"Hello" I greeted back.  
"When's your birthday, Tira? Mommy und Daddy vant to know."  
"That's funny" I smiled warily," But the thing is that I don't know."  
Sabrina was disappointed," Well why don't you know?"  
"That's a question I want answered myself"  
After dinner, Sabrina and I went to our room to play.  
"We'll call you down for dessert in a few minutes" Mother called.  
"Yes, ma'am" was our response.  
While Sabrina and I were playing, I fidgeted with the bracelet on my wrist.  
"Vat's zat?" she asked.  
"Someone gave this to me when I was younger. I don't remember who made it for me though."  
"Oh. Well, c'mon" Sabrina looked said," Dessert's probably ready."  
I nodded in agreement.  
After that it was time for bed. I couldn't sleep.  
Something was troubling my mind.  
"Hey. Sabrina!" I called out to wake her," Are you awake?"  
"I am now. Vat's wrong?"  
"Why did your parents even adopt me?"  
Sabina was thoughtful," Maybe they felt bad because you were all by yourself. I know I would be."  
"Hm..."  
"Don't sveat it," she suddenly cheered," Our parents really love us."  
"But they're not MY parents" I retorted," I don't even look a thing like 'em"  
"Like I said before don't vorry about it. Now ve may as vell get some schleep."  
I turned over no longer facing Sabrina and snuggled  
under the covers. Sleep soon took over me as the  
moonlight brightened the sky as well as the roof.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1: Goodbye

(A/N: Sorry for the late update even though I doubt there are people bored enough to read his story. I was prety busy. Anyway this chapter has death in it, not all that gruesome but if you don't like it you can lave. I do not own Soul Calibur or its characters. Enjoy)

Many days have passed now. I'm actually used to living here with this family but something tells me

that my days here are about to be day, I found a small cage near the window was a small yellow bird inside. I didn't

see a real reason to keep it. Maybe I should let it out.

"Hello, Tira" Papa said.

"Mm. Hello" I looked up at him.

"You like the bird?"

"Um, yes Papa"

"It's for Sabrina to keep. Her birthday's tomorrow."

"Yeah? Well, I bet she'll like it" I stated warily.

"So do I" Papa patted my head.

As usual on birthday routines, Sabrina received her bird, and she was so happy. Papa said it was for her to have but, I don't see that as a

reason. Something must be done.A day later, I devised a plan to free the precious bird. It has to be at a good time, when no one would suspect

such a dramatic thing to happen. The afternoon would be the best time. If not, then exact noon would have to suffice. That's when everyone is

put down for a nap. Night time would be a horrible time because everything bad happens at night like robberies and such. Morning would be

even worse because everyone would be awake.

Now, to be discreet is the key. Y'know what? A drawing of this plan would be nice wouldn't it? Too bad, 'cause I can't draw. Anyway, I snuck out

of my room and down the stairs, heading straight to the living room. Then, I opened the cage while being very quiet. The bird flew out as I

smirked at my victory. But one thing I didn't count on was Pap getting up for a snack.

"Tira! What on Earth did you-?! Where's the bird!"

"I-I let it out" I replied timidly.

"Why?!"

"What's going on?" Mama asked when she heard all the commotion.

"Where's my bird?" Sabrina appeared behind Mama.

"Tira let it free!" Papa told them.

Sabrina was almost in tears. "Tira," she cried," How could you?"

"I knew there was something about you" Mama said," Always so quiet. You've plotted this before. You're a...a...demon seed!!!"

_Demon seed... __  
_  
_Demon seed...__  
_  
Those words echoed through my mind like a child's voice on a mountain top. Here I am trying to start a new life and here's my new family

calling a devil spawn. Soon, something within me snapped and the next thing I knew, I was standing before the corpses of my former family...

even little Sabrina.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2: Working for Nightmare

-fast-forward to after a few months-  
Wandering around does have its perks when you're alone. But it does get pretty lonely. I keep hearing rumors about someone called Nightmare and all the things he's done.  
Finally, there's someone I can give myself to entirely!  
So, I decided to make my new quest to find him and work for him. Judging what I heard from the villagers, Nightmare seems to be someone of great power and I can't wait to meet him.  
"The Knight you're looking for is nothing but a hollow shell of what he once was," a man wielding a scythe told me," There's no need to look for him. He's worthless."  
What that man said got me a bit discouraged for a while but soon I got over it and although my feelings of discouragement were gone, the man's words were still sunken inside. Later I heard another rumor about Nightmare's whereabouts. Ostreinsburg Castle. At a village across the water lies a somewhat abandoned castle. The outside looks lonely, sad, and rickety (haha rickety) like it's been in bad shape for many centuries.  
I spotted a raft that seems to be the only one there and hopped on to make my way to the Castle. Once inside, I looked around for Nightmare. He was at the very top room of the castle. He stared at me with those evil red eyes.  
"What are you doing here, wench?" he roared.  
"M-master," I trembled," My name is Tira and I've come to work for you as a humble servant."  
"Get out!"  
"Please, sir. Consider me as a faithful servant. I must work for you. I'll do anything you ask of me. Anything! Just let me serve you! Please!"  
Nightmare seemed to take the time to think. After a long silence, he looked at me.  
"Anything I ask?" he questioned me.  
"Or demand. It doesn't matter" I responded," I'll do it!"  
"Promise to serve me and the Evil Sword," Nightmare ordered," That's the only way you'll be MY servant."  
"Yes, yes! I promise you and the Evil Sword will be my life!" I nodded frantically.  
"Excellent."  
And that's how Tira became Nightmare's faithful servant, belonging to him forever.

Wow! Thing's are getting interestin huh? Tira's P.O.V is over for now. Kurai's P.O.V is next and trust me there are gonna be lots of things inside from here on out. Damn that sounded wrong. Well then, see ya'll next time and promote my story. Put it in Favorites or share it. Idk just promote me. Thankus and Bai-bai.


End file.
